Oh Captain, My Captain
by rachael-ly
Summary: Alfred likes someone. Not just like, likelike! But the girl is too oblivious, so it's up to Arthur to see if this girl likes the American back. But what if he starts to see, that this girl's charm not only caught Al's, but his as well. UKPH Short oneshot [super old story aka its horrible; The characters are very OOC, sorry]


"Why are you so nice to me, Captain?"

Hazel eyes stared at emerald ones gently; sweet emotion over flowing which left the English man speechless for a brief moment.

"I'm not being nice- not intentionally." Arthur walked back, fixing his tie, though it wasn't needed. The proximity between them is not to his liking. Why is he so nice? Ha! What a joke. The real question is, why is SHE so nice to HIM? The only reason he was here right now was to see if the girl Alfred likes liked him back. To ease the doubt the American had. He came to him a week ago, telling him tales of a girl he met before. And when they met again, he came to realize that he was starting to like that girl.

Slapping himself mentally, Arthur tried hard to keep his composure. The girl is too familiar in dealing with him. No wonder Alfred grew to like her, her charm was simply too great! They met before too, but it was only for formalities. Now, he visited to get to know her. And she welcomed him with open arms in her house, feeding him with home cooked meals that were foreign to his tongue, but delicious nonetheless and telling him the most interesting of stories. This woman, who looked like a petite child, believed in creatures that only a few could see. He never even heard of the things that she said, but he was curious to see them. She was too, as he told his share of stories about unicorns, fairies, dwarves and other magical creatures. Her eyes were sparkling with curiosity and delight as she listened, eyes that never gave that kind of expression to him everytime he spoke of those creatures. And for once, someone believed him. Even asking him to show them to her sometimes. It would be a wonderful experience; finally interacting with his mystical friends with someone else. Now he doesn't feel so alone.

And his scones. Dear God, someone actually wants to eat them! Admittedly, he knew his cooking wasn't the best. And most, if not all, would do anything to not taste it. Yet right now, this girl actually craved for them. It was for a selfish reason that Arthur brought a few scones with him. He feared that he might not like the food that was going to be served; he was wrong about that, wrong by ten folds.

Maria deliberately insisted to taste the food that he bought, even whining when he said no. In a matter of minutes, the scones that he had were completely devoured. How can one so small eat so much? To top it all off, she said they were delicious! Arthur Kirkland's scones. Delicious.

"But you really are nice, po!" Maria took his hand and held it with hers, smiling at him with the purest intent. "I like having you around, Captain." She smiled once again, failing to see the flustered man in front of her. How could she not see that he was growing uncomfortable with each passing moment that he stayed with her, not because he didn't like her, he did. In every way possible. However, it was because of that very reason that he was anything but calm. Her hands were holding his, small yet soft hands that he wouldn't mind holding as well. This girl in front of him was luring him in to who knows where. Using her unique charm to make him forget the very reason that he was there in the first place. If this goes on…

"Maria, I need to ask you something." Thank God he got over the weird sensation inside him. Finally he can do what he was supposed to do. "Po?" Maria released her hold on his to sit beside him, waiting attentively for the English man's question.

"Do you like Alfred?" She blinked at him in response. Arthur on the other hand, remained calm on the outside. Yet he was dying to know her answer. To finally finish this, despite the fact he doesn't want to know. He gave his word to Alfred, and he won't leave till he got his answer. "So?"

"Like him?" Maria smiled again. "He's my kuya, of course I like him po!" He was sure that she misunderstood, so he took her hand, held it tightly, and looked at him with serious eyes. He only hoped his green hues wouldn't show the pain that he felt. For all he knew, this could be the first, and last time, that he could hold her as if she was his. "That's not what I meant."

Maria could only blush, furiously even. Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant. As he was holding her, her grip tightened, as if alarmed at the sudden realization. He looked so serious, was it that important to him? She could only wonder.

"He's my kuya. And I can't see him as something else." This was time it was her that looked at him sternly. "Did you come here just for that, Captain? For Kuya Alfred? And…does he like me po?"

Arthur nodded, sighing a little as his cover was blown. He silently prayed that she would not be mad, at both he and Alfred. It would be the death of him if she was.

"Captain, can I ask you something too?" Once again, he nodded. Maria leaned on his shoulders, and closed her eyes as he allowed her. "What about you po, do you like me?"

He wasn't taken back by her question, but by the response his mind told him. Yes, yes and yes. Inner Arthur wanted to hold her as close as possible, and tell him that by all means, he liked her. That she was perfect inside and outside, perfect for him. But he feared that she might not feel the same.

"Maybe." He finally mustered as he let got of Maria. Before she could respond, he stood up and headed out for the door, he can't even face her. Coward. The great Britain is a bloody coward. In front of a lady even.

If Alfred was just a "kuya" to her, than what was he, just a Captain? This girl was too hard to figure out, too hard to not like. Resisting her charm was harder than going against Prussia on a war.

As he was about to grab the knob on the door so he can finally leave, Maria ran in front of him, her arms extended to the side, a small pout and blush on her face. "Captain, you're being rude, not even saying goodbye."

For some strange reason, he laughed at her reaction, which baffled her. "W-what's so funny po?" This time she crossed her arms, pouting still as he laughed. "I apologize then, milady." He was still laughing as he kneeled down, to grab her hand and kiss it softly. "This Captain will leave now. Will you allow me to pass? My ship is waiting and so are the treasure that are waiting to be sought." He said jokingly, making her giggle in response.

He stood up, smiling at her as gently as can be. If he were to leave like this, he would accept it. It was better than a rejection, at least he could still hold on to hope, no matter how foolish it was.

Maria on the other hand, allowed him. Stepping to the side as she nodded and opened the door. "Paalam po, visit me again, okay?" Her smile was back, just the way he liked it. And so, he stepped out of her room, taking one last look before heading back to England. She was waving, and grinning as he looked back at her. Arthur could only drop his jaw, as he heard her mutter 5 words that he did not expect to hear.

"I like you too, Captain."

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count : 1,320<strong>

**/shot a million times for derpyness XD**

**Made this for a friend, we both love this pairing okay? Ahahaha **

**Now don't do bashing me with USUK now, I know, I know, but this pairing, for us, is adorable. So, haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate B(**

**Ouch, anon, or who ever you are, I don't want to get raped ^^**

**I'm sorry if you see her as a Mary Sue**

**Firi really is like that. She believes in Tikbalangs, other mythical creatures here in the Philippines. Google it or something. And the people I met online have a fair amount of opinion about our food. So yeah. Filipinos are hospitable, so she's naturally kind, and the Philippines has had some interaction with both England and America.**

**If you meet someone so similar to you or something in between those, you're bound to at least like them right? Besides, it's just a little crush =3=**

**I don't know why I'm defending myself. The rape part just made me LOL and go wtf ahaha ^^**


End file.
